


Strikesgiving 2020 (Drabble Collection)

by cbstrike



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Childbirth, Childhood, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Pregnancy Scares, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbstrike/pseuds/cbstrike
Summary: Unconnected drabbles for Strikesgiving and Cormoran's birth month!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 122
Kudos: 109
Collections: Strikesgiving 2020





	1. "Close the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Strikesgiving prompts by hidetheteaspoons! You can see the full list [here](https://thegreendress.tumblr.com/post/633496814955511809/hey-strike-fam-if-you-enjoyed-the-prompts-for)!

“Close the door.”

There wasn’t anyone else there with them, but he did as he was told.

“Happy birthday,” she said because she hadn’t yet. No cheer on her face. Only anxiety. He wished she hadn’t bothered.

“Thanks.” he replied because what else was there to say.

 _What'_ _s taking so long_?

And as though his thought triggered it, the timer finally goes off.

Robin looks at the stick. “Fuck.”

For a split second Cormoran had no idea of the result, her face unreadable.

She looks at him, shaking her head.

He expels a sigh of relief.


	2. "I'm not going anywhere."

“I’m not going anywhere.” Robin smiled, pulling out a bottle of champagne from under the table.

“Jesus.” Cormoran shook his head as Robin also pulled two glasses. “Have you got a picnic basket under there?”

“No, just this.”

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, deliberately coy.

“End of a long week’s work?”

“Now that, I can drink to.” he said, uncorking the champagne.

She held up her drink. “Happy end of a long week’s work.”

He grinned, clinking her glass.

Cormoran sipped, thinking that alone with Robin at the office might be one of his better birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why wordcounts are registering as more than 100 when I'm sure these are just at 100? It's driving me crazy. Lol.


	3. "I feel like I can't breathe!"

“I feel like I can’t breathe!” Marguerite gasped comically, flailing, Cormoran catching an arm to keep from colliding with his face. “Is there shellfish in this?” she gasped at Lucy about the crab cakes.

Cormoran stared at her, bewildered, having seen her scarf down one at the buffet no problem.

“Cormoran!” she gasped, clinging to him.

Nick rushed over, prying Marguerite off Cormoran, clinging like an octopus. “No! Corm—”

“I’m a doctor, Margaret!” Nick yelled over her gasping.

“Happy birth—!” Robin’s smile faltering upon sight of the paramedics.

“You’re late.” Cormoran informed her, kissing her hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, some of these are daft. LOL.


	4. "Did you hear that?"

“Did you hear that?” Cormoran said excitedly at Lucy, pelting for the door.

“Morning,” he greeted the mailman, feeling the cold air against his too-short pyjama bottoms. “Anything for Strike?”

The mailman, good-natured, looked past the boy. “Isn’t this the Nancarrows?”

“Yes, but I’m called Strike. I think my dad sent me something for my birthday. My mum said he knows this address.”

“Happy birthday, lad.” said the mailman.

“Thanks.” said Cormoran, peering as the mailman dug around.

“Hm. None for Strike today.”

“Oh.” he said, crestfallen.

“Maybe it’s late. It could arrive tomorrow.”

Cormoran beamed, hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could tell you this is the saddest of this lot, dear reader, but alas some of these are gonna hurt.


	5. "Are you finished with those?"

“Are you finished with those?”

Cormoran nodded.

Robin took the file, slumping against her chair. Cormoran himself was poring over another. It was near seven and they had dinner reservations.

“We’ll be late.”

“Hold on.”

Robin, bored and ignored, kicked off a heel, foot carefully raking up Cormoran’s prosthesis, trying to see how far she could get before he noticed.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish.” Cormoran warned, hint of a smirk on his lip.

“Oh, I’m fairly confident you’ll finish if I start.”

Cormoran jerked feeling her toes now at his inner thigh.


	6. "It's okay, you didn't know."

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” he practiced, preparing to say it when his dad apologises for all the other birthdays. How would he know if they’re always moving?

He looked at his reflection, pulling down his too-short trousers. He had asked for a smart shirt for his birthday so he’d have something new to wear when he met his dad.

But he ought to have picked new trousers instead. He has plenty of good shirts. He takes care of them.

 _He_ ’ _s your dad, silly._ He said to himself. _He_ ’ _ll love you no matter what._


	7. "Hold my hand."

“Hold my hand.” said Cormoran, surprised at how painful Ilsa gripped.

She bawled before giving a great yell.

He looked at Robin who was at the receiving end, face set, eyes on the goal although casting quick glances at the YouTube tutorial she had playing.

He arrived fast, kicking and screaming bloody murder. So healthy and alive that Cormoran himself was misty eyed as Ilsa and Robin cried, overwhelmed with happiness.

His office now looked like a murder scene, but it was a small price to pay to witness a miracle.

“Happy birthday to us.” he greeted his new godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! I'm probably definitely likely (lol coming VDay 2021) going to expand this to a one shot.


	8. “Can we just stay here?”

“Can we just stay here?” Robin sighed, kissing Cormoran’s bicep, watching the waves rocked their sailboat.

“No mysteries here, though.” he murmured into her hair. “Just fishermen stealing each other’s rods.”

“But it’s so nice here.” Robin cuddled against him, thinking she could probably live on a boat.

“You’re what makes it so nice here.”

She turns her head up at him, smiling. He kissed her.

“Happy birthday, Cormoran.” she said, face close to his.

Sated and smoking on a sailboat, with his wife in his arms, he considered she was right about the happy birthday.


	9. “I can’t believe you remembered!”

“I can’t believe you remembered!” Cormoran exclaimed, genuinely chuffed to receive the Bavarian beer he loved from Graham Hardacre.

“‘Course I remembered! You don’t forget the bottle you’d nearly been stabbed with!”

Cormoran chuckled.

“Heard through the grapevine you’re married!”

“Yeah, I am.” said Cormoran, thrilled to say it.

“‘Suppose my invite got lost in the mail?”

Cormoran laughed. “It was a small wedding, Hardy. I’d have rang if you were local.”

“Where’s the missus then? It’s your birthday and you’re with me!”

“Detectives, mate.” said Cormoran. “Workaholics, the lot of them.”


	10. “I don’t plan to stop!”

“I don’t plan to stop!” Cormoran uttered dramatically.

Robin pouted. “You said you’d help!”

“Why have you got to rehearse if you’re just helping Max read lines?”

“Because it’s an important film and he needs authenticity or whatever. Do it properly, please?”

He rolled his eyes, pulling Robin against him, staring at her expectant face, he says, “Loving you is an addiction I don’t plan to stop.” he kisses her. “How’s that?”

Robin laughed. “Bad!”

“What’s your bit?”

“I’m meant to slap you.” She said. “It’s a daft thing to say!”


	11. “Tell me again!”

“Tell me again!”

Leda smiled at her beautiful little boy, beaming at her as she tucked him into bed. “Last time, alright love?”

Cormoran nodded.

“My boy,” she read from a card she got a mate to write. “Sorry I can’t be there for your birthday. Hurts my heart to be busy. Hope you enjoy the Little Sherlock kit I got you. All my love, dad.”

“Will you teach me how to read his card tomorrow, mummy?”

“Sure.” Leda promised, kissing his brow.

Ted was giving her a look.

“Give me a break, Teddy. It’s his birthday.”


	12. "We have to be quiet." (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT.

“We have to be quiet,” Robin panted as Cormoran’s lips pressed to her neck.

“Why?” he challenged, unbuckling his belt, hoisting her up the vanity, pulling her impossibly long dress.

“Everyone’s right out—oh!” she gasps at the press of him inside.

He sighs, relieved to finally be fucking into her. “Fuck, Robin.” he grunted, thrusts quick and hard, vanity rattling with his movement.

He longs to devour her mouth, but she recoils.

“Make-up.” she protests, but she pulls down the strap of her wedding gown and he closes his mouth around his new wife’s tit instead.


	13. “Do you believe me?”

“Do you believe me?” Robin asked.

“'Course I believe you.” Cormoran insisted.

“Why are you tense then?”

“Not tense.” he protested, even though he looked around Denmark Street to check for cars he recognised.

“You said no party, so there isn’t any.” Robin sighed, as though tired of repeating herself.

Up the landing now. If there was a party, they were hiding well.

Up his apartment. Empty. He felt disappointed almost, thinking there ought to be something.

“Alright…” Cormoran’s words trailed off.

Robin was now buck naked in his living room.

“You never said anything about surprises.”


	14. "Don't look at me like that,"

“Don’t look at me like that,” Cormoran sniped, anger rising. “Like I’d done—”

“You didn’t tell me—!” Lucy was swelling with indignation.

“How the fuck was I to know they weren’t allowed—”

“You _know_ how I feel about her and you still—!”

“Jesus, Luce! How do you think I feel, finding out you’d never taken them to—”

Lucy scoffed. “Like you ever cared! You only brought them there to piss me—”

Cormoran took a breath, desperate to stay calm. “They just wanted to know she’d been real. They just wanted to pay their respects.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this one tbh


	15. "I didn't mean to!"

“I didn’t mean to!” Robin said desperately. “I’m so sorry, Cormoran.”

“Yeah, well. We’re square for the American Bar thing.” he wheezed, clutching at his now bandaged side as he was being wheeled out.

“You said don't hold back!”

“Didn’t know you’d been taught finishing moves.” he heaved off the wheelchair at the hospital door.

“Here,” she offered, coaxing him to put his arm around her. He doesn’t need to, but accepts anyway.

“So when I tell you I can take care of myself,” Robin said.

“I’ll know to believe you.” he replied.


	16. “Don’t get up, I’ll do it.”

“Don’t get up, I’ll do it.”

Robin murmured thanks, going back to sleep before bolting upright bewildered at Cormoran’s offer.

She went to Annabel’s room, finding Cormoran tickling her niece’s tummy.

“You have experience with babies?”

“Lived with Greg and Luce when Adam was born, had to pull my weight with the little prick.”

Robin leaned against him, looking at Annabel cooing at them with adoration. “Still don’t want kids?” she asked.

“Why?” he asked, unsure. She was fucking with him, and enjoyed feeling him squirm. “You’re not—?”

“Christ, no!” she exclaimed, appalled.


	17. "Keep it,"

“Keep it,” Lucy insisted, handing him the box.

“She gave it to you.” Cormoran retorted.

“Yeah, well. Got Joan’s. You have Leda’s.”

Leda’s was better, the unknown Strike it was from had been rich.

“Not really my style, this.” he joked.

“Give it to Robin then.” she said nonchalantly, as though it was a dutch pan they were talking about and not an engagement ring.

“Jesus, Lucy! We’ve only been dating a few months!”

“Fortunately, Stick. Engagement rings don’t expire.”

“She might not want to marry again.”

“Just convince her.” she shrugged.

“That easy, eh?”


	18. "I'm flattered that you're jealous."

“I’m flattered that you’re jealous.”

Cormoran grinned at Robin, adorable even in bad curly wig.

“You can have it after the op.” she said.

“I’d been meaning to adopt a Ronald McDonald look.” he retorted.

They smiled at each other, looking too long into each other’s eyes.

“How about the rest of me?” she stood back, allowing him to appraise her. Aloha shirt, khaki shorts, fanny pack.

“Like an over-eager traveler already dressed for Hawaii.”

“Nailed it then!”

He was chuckling as Robin walked out in a sort of dance. God help him, he’s smitten.


	19. "I wasn't ready!"

“I wasn’t ready!” Robin protested. “Take it again!”

Cormoran thought the last dozen photos of his wife in a tiny bikini by the sea had all been perfect, and frankly wasn’t sure what she was doing that makes these shots different.

“Posting any of these on Instagram?” he asked as he saw a particularly delectable one of her perfect arse.

“Why? Am I not allowed?” she teased.

“No, I want to know so I’ll follow you.”

She laughed. “No, they’re just for me.”

She took a selfie of them both. “This one’s for Instagram.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im obsessed with casually married corm and robin now


	20. "Let it go."

“Let it go.” Cormoran said sternly, scowling at the puppy staring up at him with imploring eyes, his notebook in its mouth.

“That won’t work with me.” he scolded, only feeling mildly ridiculous talking to a dog who doesn’t understand humans. “Give it!”

But it whimpered and Cormoran tried to fight how much he found the dog adorable.

He scratched the puppy’s head, and in its pleasure, he dropped the notebook to lean into his palm.

“You _are_ cute, aren’t you?” he whispered. “Don’t tell Robin, alright? Still pissed she got you without telling me.”


	21. "Do you really mean it?"

“Do you really mean it?” said Robin, looking at Cormoran, knowing she’s never felt this happy ever.

“‘Course.” he said, taking his pen, offering it to her. “But I can understand if you don’t—”

She grabbed for the pen and scribbled her signature on the form. _Strike & Ellacott Investigative Services_, it said now.

They looked at each other, grinning. Robin so exhilarated, like she’d gone running on a brisk day.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought, throwing her hands around him for a tight hug. Feeling him return it, she pulled away and kissed him hard on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scenario is so ubiquitous in the fandom, it’s practically canon


	22. "People will talk." (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT

“People will talk— _ugh_.” Cormoran grunted as he felt Robin’s fingers around him, her hand down his pants.

“They’re already talking.” Robin whispered, lips ghosting over Cormoran’s slack mouth, feeling smug as he closed his eyes when she started moving her hand up and down him. “Might as well.”

Cormoran let out a breathy chuckle. Might as well get frisky in Robin’s bedroom while all their friends are outside. He suspected their mates have already caught on they’d gotten together, but he must admit, sneaking around had its rewards.

“Take off your knickers.” he commanded.


	23. "I don't think so."

“I don’t think so, Stick.” Lucy whispered, looking around the filthy squat.

Cormoran shook off his own jacket, wrapping the baby in something warmer. Of course he didn’t have warm clothes.

“D’you think he’s alright?” Lucy asked, peering at the baby.

Cormoran was also nervous, the baby wasn’t moving or making any noise. His sleep seemed heavy.

“Oh, Stick,” whispered Lucy a little hysterically. “He’s going to die with them if we don’t do anything.”

Looking at his too-tiny, sleeping brother, Cormoran knew she was right.

“Hold him, I’ll call the police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna write something birthday friendly but i forgot lol so this happened


	24. "I have a right to be worried,"

“I have a right to be worried,” Robin said gently, laying next to him in bed. She rubbed her hand over his chest.

“I know,” Cormoran murmured into her hair. “I’ll try.” he said. He means it this time. He will try.

She smiled at that.

He kissed her. And then again. And then one more time, this time deeply and with promise of something more. Robin straddled him, taking off her shirt, naked underneath.

As he took in his wife’s perfect body, he vowed to do whatever it takes to live for as long as he could.


	25. "Why did you do it?"

“Why did you do it?” Robin’s cheeks were flushed, livid and—to Cormoran’s shame—hurt. “Why did you say that then take it back?”

He was speechless.

“Which is it, Cormoran?” she demanded, wiping the angry tear she didn’t mean to fall. “Are you in love me, or were you just drunk last night?”

 _Fuck_. “Robin, I…” he started, but didn’t know what to say. How can he possibly fix this mess? “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she slung back, determined to prolong her anger because when it leaves, she’ll only be left with heartbreak.


	26. “Stay behind me,"

“Stay behind me, okay?” Cormoran whispered to Lucy who was already cowering behind him, trying to look as small as possible.

All the kids were in a large mess hall, dressed in white, looking the cleanest they’ve ever been in a fortnight.

The Leader was again making his Rounds to pick his Chosen One.

Some of the children looked hopeful to be picked. Others looked petrified. Cormoran was only nine but he knew to be scared.

_Don't see Lucy. Don't see Lucy._

The Leader walked past them and he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Where the heck is Leda?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i def thought... hm there's not enough bb corm and lucy's horrific childhood fics around so maybe ill go make some myself!
> 
> lol jk. when i wrote this even i was like, OOF this is *dark*
> 
> happy thanksgiving Americans? lol


	27. "I’m trying my best,"

“I’m trying my best, alright?” Robin huffed, furiously whisking a bowl of egg whites. Her face, clothes, hair were covered in flour. As was their kitchen.

It was a shock when Cormoran found out Robin was a bad cook. He always struck her as someone who excelled at everything. But she insisted on baking his birthday cake. Some finicky recipe with all manner of steps.

“Goddamn it!” she yelled in frustration, over-beating the eggs. Again.

She slumped against the sink. “I’ve failed.” she frowned.

“Ellacott.” said Cormoran. She looked at her husband. “I love you.”

Tickled, she beamed.


	28. "How much do you know?"

“How much do you know?” Cormoran asked, surprised. “What else did she tell you?”

Kerenza laughed. "Lots of things. She adored you.”

Cormoran smiled, putting his arms around her as they looked out the sea.

“Happy birthday, Joan.” she called out to the water.

They stayed on the shoreline, watching the sunset, Cormoran idly wondering if he’ll do it at all.

When the sun had gone, he knew he missed his window. _Why didn_ ’ _t I do it?_

He turned his head to Kerenza, kissing her. “Let’s go home.”

So they walked back, ring unused in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite!!
> 
> I love a twist!


	29. "You don't have to stay."

“You don’t have to stay.” Robin insisted, curled in an armchair, swimming in thick wool, mug pleasantly heating her cold hands.

“Well, I may have given it to you. Least I can do.” said Cormoran laying down a tray with chicken soup on the coffee table.

“No, you _definitely_ gave it to me.” Robin corrected him, only a little annoyed she had the flu now.

She unspooled, sitting on the floor to have her soup. Cormoran joining her. He draped a throw around her shoulders. Even in her sick state, she felt a thrill.

“Warm enough?” he asked.

“Yeah.”


	30. "Of course I remembered." (Explicit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We end with a BANG

“Of course I remembered.” Cormoran murmured against Robin’s throat, hands already under her jumper to grope at a breast.

Robin laughed at the ridiculousness of it. “Chargers you forget, but a box of condoms you remember.”

“Don’t need phones.” he groaned, pushing her jumper up to remove it. Mouth immediately to a nipple. “Just this.”

“You’ll regret that when our phones die.” Robin warned, though enjoying how needy he was just then.

“Don’t care.” he declared, pulling down her leggings.

“But a whole box?”

He grinned mischievously and she laughed. It was only a weekend trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!! This was fun! Thanks to everyone who left comments, left a kudos, and read all these little ficlets!


End file.
